Through the eyes of a Retiree
by Ginjaa Ninjaa
Summary: Having spent the last thirty seven years working diligently as the Hokage, Naruto decides that he needs to retire and spend some quality time with his wife. After everything that his wife had gone through by his side, a simple run of the mill holiday wasn't going to be good enough. Thanks to Time Space Fuinjutsu, that wasn't a problem. Sister story to Through the eyes of a snake.


**Author's note:**

**This is a story idea that has long been on my mind and I wanted to write it for quite a while. As this is a sister story to Through the eyes of a Snake, I had to write to a certain point in the story where their would be no major spoilers in this story. Admittedly, this story would probably be a little bit better had I waited longer in my other story as it would give me more to work with but this has been on my mind for too long for me to ignore it.**

* * *

Standing in front of the gates of Konoha were two people. Had Kotetsu and Izumo been paying attention and doing their job, they would have noticed the duo appeared out of nowhere.

There was a smirk on the face of one of the two people as they spoke. "Huh, guess our little retirement holiday worked after all."

"Yeah it did honey, in fact this world seems so familiar to our own world. It even has Kotetsu and Izumo as the gate guards so I guess it is at the time when we first met." The second one of the two said and her voice trailed off and got replaced with a nostalgic smile.

All that the other did in response was grab his partner's hand and interlock the fingers. "How about we go and give this version of Konoha a little surprise?"

"Sure thing honey." The voice replied in a distinctively feminine tone as she looked down at the band on her ring finger with that smile still etched onto her face.

Once again had Kotetsu and Izumo been alert and doing their jobs as gate guards, they would have noticed the two ninja start to disappear from sight.

**In the Hokage's office**

"I must admit, seeing this doesn't really surprise me." The man said as he looked down at the sleeping or rather passed out form of The Godaime Hokage with a bottle of sake in her hand.

"By the time that I really got to see her on a frequent basis, she had cleaned this habit up so it's a first for me." as the female responded, there a bit of a chuckle on the end of her statement.

"Let's leave the honourable Hokage to have her afternoon nap. It looks like she needs it." The man said to which his wife nodded and they went over to the desk.

Making his way into the passage behind a secret door, the two ninjas found a bunch of scrolls. As the man was the only one adept with seals, it was his job to crack open the scrolls so that they could read the contents of them.

20 minutes later and the two ninjas felt as if they had garnered enough information. This world that they travelled to was exactly the same as the one that they had come from up until a divergent point. Where he grew as a person and as a shinobi, his counterpart stagnated. Seeing the amount of damage that this had already caused this world, the two ninjas decided that they had to intervene before anything else serious could affect his village.

Closing the scrolls and walking out of the secret door that they had come through, the two ninjas argued over who had the pleasure of waking up Tsunade Senju.

In the end it was up to the male of the two to wake up the volatile blonde haired woman. Walking up to her, he poked Tsunade's shoulder. It was as if the Hokage thought that the thing that was irritating her was a fly and not the finger of a potential assassin.

Getting irritated at the Hokage's lack of spatial awareness, the man poked Tsunade harder this time in an effort to wake her up. Like the previous time, Tsunade simply swatted away what she thought was a fly.

Fed up with the lack of response from what was supposed to be the strongest ninja in Konoha, the man straightened all of his fingers and jabbed them right into the exposed armpit of Tsunade.

This got the response the man was looking for. On a subconscious level Tsunade knew that a fly couldn't possibly cause the amount of irritation and the slight amount of pain that she was feeling right now. Extending her arm in less time than a blink of an eye took, Tsunade punched the offending object with chakra enhancing her hand.

When she felt that the punch didn't connect with anything, she was instantly on alert. Whatever was capable of dodging a punch at such a point blank range was nothing to be taken lightly. Standing up and opening her eyes, Tsunade was now face to face with two shinobi.

Looking over Tsunade's first gazed upon the man. He had long blonde hair that looked regal and very much like her former teammate's with the only difference was that it was well… blonde.

As she looked at his face, she noticed that it was essentially the exact same as the one of her predecessor for the position of Hokage.

Looking further down, she noticed that he was wearing a very well made crimson kimono that just reeked of high class. It went down to his ankles and showed off that he was wearing. The obi that completed the look was a black and it tied everything together.

Taking her eyes off of the male, Tsunade then looked at the female. She had long red hair with a straight fringe that went down to her mid back.

Covering her body was a pink kimono that looked just as high class as the one that the male was wearing. There was a white floral design and combined with the white obi allowed for the colours to work well together. The difference between the female's and the male's kimonos Tsunade noticed was that the female's was much tighter which gave her a smaller range of motion.

Going on majorities, given the tighter kimono, it told Tsunade that the woman was less of a fighter than her partner. Of course that could and would go all out the window when the first kunai was thrown.

"Who are you?" Tsunade demanded with her voice full of authority. For all she knew, the two people in front of her who she assumed were ninja could try and kill her.

Instead of answering the question of the blonde haired woman, he decided to ask one of his own. "Tsunade-sama, how much do you know about space time ninjutsu and Fuuinjutsu?" there was a calming smile that accompanied the way that he spoke and it reminded her a lot of her former teammate.

Seeing that this man was trying to take control of the conversation, Tsunade didn't want this to happen. "I asked you first and you don't go making demands to a person of my stature without the knowledge that you are treading on thin ice." Tsunade said with her eyes narrowing ever so slightly. Despite the fact that she was calmer than the fourth Raikage, her temper still liked to get out in the open.

By the look on the face of the male shinobi, he was unconcerned but the female found the hand of her husband and interlocked her fingers. The blonde Hokage noticed this and in her mind told herself that the woman was nothing to worry about as she was intimidated by her own presence.

Feeling the hand of his wife squeezing his own, the man decided that he had to take control over the conversation. He didn't want his wife of thirty five years to feel uncomfortable when there was no reason for her to. "I used a combination of space time ninjutsu and Fuuinjutsu to travel through time and into the past." The ninja said completely ignoring the threat that Tsunade had just levelled at him.

Too surprised at the thought time travel actually being possible, Tsunade allowed herself to become the beta in the conversation because her curiosity was piqued. "What! Time travel isn't possible!"

"Tsunade-sama, out of all of the things that people have figured out to use chakra for like teleportation, is time travel so much out of the realms of possibility even fifty five years into the future?" As he finished saying this, Naruto squatted down to the ground and simply poked the floor. The moment that his finger touched the ground black markings spread out in four directions and shot out on the floor.

"What the hell did you just do?" Tsunade demanded as she was on the defensive. If she admitted it to herself, she would have wished that she didn't sent her personal guards away so that she could have a nap. Unperturbed by the rising anger of Tsunade, the blonde haired man stood up from his squatting position.

"I just placed up some silencing seals." The shinobi said in a nonchalant manner. When she heard this, Tsunade couldn't help but gape. Silencing seals took five minutes to make and you needed to have parchment and a brush to make them. To think that the man in front of her could make silencing seals without hand seals, parchment and a brush dipped into ink in a matter of seconds spoke volumes of this man's skill level.

"Why did you use those silencing seals?"

"I don't trust the ones that you use so I put up better ones" was the simple reply that came from the shinobi.

"Tch" Tsunade scoffed at the thought that her silencing seals weren't good enough. "Alright then, what is so sensitive that you had to use your own silencing seals?" Tsunade questioned.

What Tsunade didn't know was that the male ninja was bluffing about his silencing seals, he just wanted to show off a little bit. In a burst of speed that surprised Tsunade, the ninja disappeared from sight.

He then reappeared in a time that didn't allow Tsunade any chance to react. All she had time for was to widen her eyes to almost comical proportions at the sheer speed on display.

Standing behind Tsunade the shinobi Naruto went through hand seals faster than the eye could track and placed them once the seals were done on the hips of Tsunade.

Feeling the man place his hands on her hips, Tsunade tried her best to move but found out that her body was betraying her. "What the hell did you just do?" she shouted and was surprised when she found out that her mouth worked.

"You know Tsunade-sama, from my timeline, I always used to fear you when you unleashed your temper but now I realise that you're not as scary as you make yourself out to be." The man said as he walked around to the front of the blonde Hokage.

Tsunade for her part was trying to think of a way that she could break out of this jutsu and then punch his as hard as she could in the face for trapping her like this.

What the man did next surprised Tsunade a lot. "It's great seeing you again Auntie Tsunade, you look as lovely as ever." The man said as he gave the woman a hug and kissed the diamond on her forehead.

"Wha…?" Tsunade said out loud "auntie?"

"As you're probably working out right now, my name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto stated with a grin on his face that Tsunade knew from another blonde shinobi.

Looking back at the face of the male shinobi in front of her, apart from the fact that he had no whisker marks on his cheeks, this shinobi looked like a carbon copy of what an older Naruto would look like without the baby fat.

"How do I know that you're really a Naruto from the future? For all I know you could be an enemy shinobi doing an impersonation." Tsunade questioned although her eyes started easing up from their narrowed position. It seemed as if she was warming up to the ninja in front of her.

"Is there a question that you can ask me so I can prove who I am?" Naruto asked, still with that calm look on his face that reminded Tsunade so much of the boy's father if he was who he claimed to be.

"Tell me something about both of your parents that very few people would know." The Hokage tried to say as menacingly as possible given the fact that she couldn't move an inch of her body.

"Minato's favourite food was mum's homemade cooking and his favourite phrase was "the fire's shadow illuminate's the village."

"Kushina apart from being the second jinchuuriki was going to name you my godmother but since you were never around, she chose Mikoto Uchiha instead."

That was something that even Tsunade didn't know and her face showed the astonishment that she was feeling at the time. Quickly after that, her facial expression changed from astonishment to guilt.

Seeing the change in the facial muscles, Naruto knew that Tsunade was doing what she always did when it came to those around her that she cared about. Not wanting to make the people he cared about upset, Naruto gave her another hug and released the Juinjutsu that he had placed on her earlier.

The second that she felt the release of the tension on the muscles, Tsunade returned the hug as she was now convinced that the person claiming to be a Naruto from the future was in fact Naruto Uzumaki. It felt nice to be hugged like this.

"What's surprising is that you're not as fat as I remember." Naruto said with a grin on his face that was a mix of the one that her Naruto used and the one that Orochimaru used on occasion.

"What!?" Tsunade shouted. She wasn't too sure how to respond to that. _Is that a compliment or an insult? _The Godaime Hokage thought to herself and before she could respond, there was a barging at the door and a blonde haired kid wearing an orange jumpsuit who stormed into the room. He was quickly followed by his teammate and Sensei.

"What's going on and who's that lady you're hugging granny Tsunade?" Aforementioned grandmother couldn't help but giggle. She knew that the future Naruto would not at all be pleased with the comment that his counterpart had just made. She could even see a tick on his face. _This is going to be good._

"Hahahahaha" The red haired woman in the room who Tsunade had forgotten about started laughing loudly at the scene in front of her.

"What? What's so funny?" Naruto called out as it seemed there was a joke that was going on that he didn't know about.

Tsunade decided that it was her duty to take control of the situation. "Naruto this man right here is from the future. I know that it sounds farfetched but he has revealed some very sensitive information that proves he is from the future."

"You're bullshitting me Baa-chan!" Naruto called out loudly to the shock of Sakura who was standing right next to him. Said girl once she realised what her teammate had said bopped Naruto on the head.

"Idiot! Don't say something like that to Tsunade-sama!"

Irritated beyond belief at the sight that was in front of her, Tsunade replied with a look of anger on her face. "And just why do you think that I am bs'ing you Naruto?" the Hokage said making sure not to swear because it was beneath someone of her stature.

Naruto put his hand up to his chin as if he was in thought. "You said that "he" and "this man" was from the future when it's clearly a woman; I mean only women have pretty hair."

"Hahaha! Oh you're so cute Naruto-chan; misguided but loveably cute." Once again the red haired woman started cracking up with laughter. Once again Naruto's face scrunched up in confusion as he tried to work out the joke that was going on.

Turning around, the future Naruto focused his killing intent so acutely that not even the seasoned ANBU veteran or the Godaime Hokage could tell that what he was doing and then he unleashed the full brunt of it on Naruto.

Now the genin had faced Zabuza Momochi, one of the strongest ninjas that Kiri had produced in the recent generations but it was nothing compared to the woman in front of him.

He was almost shitting bricks because as the woman looked directly into his eyes, the genin Naruto swore to himself that he was looking directly into the eyes of a crimson snake with its fangs beared and poison dripping off of them.

So much so that Naruto was hyperventilating and struggling to breath. Kakashi saw this out of the corner of his eye and wondered what the man was doing to draw such a response from his student. It was not as if he could sense any killing intent being used.

Two seconds later and the insurmountable pressure on his shoulders was lifted off of his shoulders and a sigh of relief came out of the younger Naruto.

"Just because I have long hair, it doesn't mean that you are automatically a woman." The newcomer said with restrained anger and Naruto barely managed to nod his head as he was too scared of what would happen if he further angered the man.

"As I was saying before, as out there as it sounds, this man here and the woman accompanying him have come from the future."

"Oh wow! That's heaps cool! I never knew that you could do that." the orange jumpsuit wearing ninja said with excitement in his eyes. A few seconds later and the young genin had a brilliant idea. "Wait so if you're from the future then you'll know if I become the Hokage!" the genin shinobi asked with a massive grin on his face.

"What Tsunade failed to tell you is that I have come from an alternate future. There was a point where my world and your world went in different directions and caused different outcomes." The elder Naruto explained.

Kakashi got it quickly and it took Sakura a little bit of time to work out what the man had said but the young blonde… well he just had a dumbfounded look on his face.

Sighing, Naruto changed his choice of words. "There was a point in time where there was a road which split off, one went right and one went to the left. I took the right path and you took the left one." The subtle insult of the elder Naruto taking the better route was something that went over the top of both Sakura and Naruto but Kakashi and Tsunade picked up on it.

"Oh, well did the Naruto Uzumaki of your world become Hokage? I bet he's just as awesome as I am!" let it not be said that the Kyubi jinchuuriki suffered from a lack of confidence.

Unfortunately for the younger Naruto, he did not get the answer that he was looking for. "What good would it do to tell you if the Naruto from my world became Hokage or not? He was put under different circumstances and became a different person to who you will become.

And anyway, irrespective of all that, if I told you that he did become Hokage, you would coast on your laurels and shove the fact that you were going to become the Hokage at any adversary without doing all of the hard work that is required to become the Hokage."

Now the young genin didn't get the entire gist of what the man in front of him was saying but from what he could gather, the man in front of him said that he didn't train hard enough and that thought that he was better than what he actually was.

"Oi Arsehole! I wanna fight you and I bet that I am stronger than the Naruto of your time when he was my age." the orange jumpsuit wearing Naruto boldly declared whilst pointing his finger at man in front of him.

All that said man did was raise a single eyebrow and stare at his younger counterpart. He held his gaze for a few seconds before he turned his head around to the Hokage.

"Sure, what the heck. I want to see how good my nephew is." Tsunade said with a smirk on her face.

The second that the bombshell was dropped, Sakura's eyes widened as she stared at the man in a new light. Naruto was much the same but he took this as making the challenge of sparring with the man even tougher and thus when he defeated him, it would make it that much sweeter.

"How about we do this at training ground seven?" The nephew of Tsunade questioned with a calm look on his face.

Naruto had a look of determination on his face as he continued to point at his future opponent. "You're on!"

With everything sorted, the older Naruto walked over to his wife of over thirty five years and hugged her. Using a hand seal less shunshin, the two disappeared from sight.

"Whaaa, where'd they go?" Naruto questioned out loud.

"That man used a shunshin Naruto." Kakashi stated and for the first time joined the conversation. What he didn't say was that how well the person who looked like a carbon copy of his sensei used the jutsu. Not even he himself could use the shunshin as good as what he had just seen and he knew that this man was good; very good.

Five minutes later the remains of Team Seven after Sasuke had left along with Tsunade found themselves at training ground seven. Upon entering the sight they found the two time travellers hugging each other closely and locking lips.

"Ewww yuck!" Naruto said loudly enough to garner the attention of the two. When they broke up the male had a small look of annoyance and the red haired woman had a slight blush on her face.

"Baka." Sakura called out as she bopped Naruto on the head. Karin when she saw this narrowed her eyes at the girl. "It's sweet that they still do that. It looks like that they love each other just as much as they did their first date.

After hearing that comment, Naruto and Karin looked at each other and smiled. They did love each other as much as they did on their first date. Of course they had had their ups and downs throughout their relationship even going so far as having a sabbatical from each other at one point but during all that time, the love between the two never went away.

"She's right." Karin said looking into her husband's eyes and in response Naruto looked down at her lips and kissed them. In the background they could hear Sakura swoon and when they broke the kiss they looked back into the eyes of one another and smiled.

"Can we get our fight underway or are you two gonna keep on snogging each other's face off?" Ever the easily irritable Naruto questioned with the look of a sour grape on his face.

Giggling at what she had just heard, Karin spoke up. "I know you told me what you were like when you were younger but I never thought that you would be the complete opposite from one another." She said with a smile on her face as she rested on the chest of her husband.

"He really needs to learn a lesson or two otherwise he's going to get himself into situations that are only going to cause him pain." Naruto said in reference to his younger self.

"I know but can you please go easy on him. I wish our kids were as happy and enthusiastic at that age." the red haired woman wistfully asked of her husband.

"We were preparing them for being children of high stature. With them being the kids of the Hokage, there were people who would try and take advantage or even try and kill them because of grudges against me. We did the right thing." Naruto said more to himself than his wife trying to justify their parenting. After a few seconds, Naruto gave his wife a kiss on the lips and released the hug.

"Finally… now that you're done with all of that mushy stuff we can fight and I can prove to you that I'm a strong ninja."

"You do realise that you're never going to get a girlfriend if you're not willing to kiss a girl." Naruto dryly stated with a bland expression on his face.

"Shut up! You don't know anything!"

"I don't know anything?" Naruto questioned with an eyebrow raised. "I have been married for the last thirty five years so if I don't know anything about dating women and making them happy then I would definitely like to hear what you know that I obviously don't."

_He's been married for thirty five years!? He looks as if he is only forty years old; same with his wife! I have to ask him what them what their secret is! _Sakura thought to herself.

_I guess that answers the question of whether or not his wife is a pure blood Uzumaki _both Kakashi and Tsunade thought to themselves.

Walking from her husband over to where the other three ninjas were Karin stood by Tsunade with Kakashi on the other side.

"So how much hope does Naruto have? Uhh sorry I don't know you're name." Sakura said with a sheepish expression on her face.

The smile that was on her face from when she was with her husband had gone when she regarded the pink haired girl. "You may call me Karin. My husband is to the kids of our world as what Hashirama Senju and Uchiha Madara are to you."

"That… that is a big claim to make." Kakashi said to the woman beside of him now introduced as Karin. He was regarding the man who was a carbon copy of his sensei in a new light.

Adjusting her glasses Karin didn't take her eyes away from the battle that was just about to take place. "As bad as it is to say this, Tsunade and Kakashi, you have as much chance of defeating my husband as Naruto does."

Ignoring the comment but focusing her attention on the two ninjas in front of her, Tsunade waited for the fight to start and to see if the other Naruto was really as good as his wife said he was.

"So what are we watching?" A new voice said as he entered the clearing where the five shinobi were.

Tears were welling up in the eyes of Karin as she saw the just who had come by. Of course she could tell who it was thanks to her sensory abilities but she was using that time to prepare herself as best as possible. Right beside Tsunade was the man that she viewed as a second father after her own had passed away. That man was none other than Jiraiya.

Thankfully for the emotional woman, Kakashi was there to answer the question of the Toad Sannin. "Naruto has found a new frienemy and has challenged him to a spar.

"Oh… so who is he and who's the girl beside you?" Jiraiya questioned, curious to see how his student after having coming back from his training trip would do.

_Ugh I guess that I am going to have to convince people that time travel is real…_Tsunade thought to herself. "That man in front of you is a time traveller as unbelievable as it is for me to say and that woman there is his wife.

"Oh alright then." Jiraiya said turning his attention back to the fight just about to start.

"What, no response saying that time travel isn't possible? I thought you would be the hardest to convince since your so into Fuuinjutsu." Tsunade said turning her head to her former teammate.

"I trust you Hime and if you believe that he is from the future then who am I to judge." Tsunade didn't say anything to this and instead turned around to watch the younger Naruto charge at the older one.

In front of the charging Naruto was a kunai that he had thrown. The genin Uzumaki along with all of the other shinobi barring Karin watched in shock as the kunai stopped in mid-air. None of them had realised that he had simply blown on the kunai with chakra enhancing his Fuuton abilities. The kunai immediately stopped and then fell on the ground right in front of him.

Launching a punch at the man who called him stupid and lazy Naruto was confident that it was going to hit as the man had made no attempt whatsoever to move out of the way.

Well that was what he thought was going to happen. Instead, his opponent moved at the last possible second and moved so fast that no one in the vicinity knew what had happened. What made it even worse was that he had only moved the bare minimum and his head was mere millimetres away from the extended fist of Naruto.

"That was pretty lacklustre…" The elder Naruto said in a bored fashion that showed that he saw no threat whatsoever in his younger counterpart.

"Argh!" Launching a high kick right at where his hand was, the orange wearing ninja retracted his punch hoping that it would disguise his next attack.

It didn't.

Ducking out of the way of the kick, he launched a powerful kick right into the testicles of his younger counterpart. He did it slow enough so that everyone in attendance could see it happening but not give his opponent time to dodge the attack.

The result was instantaneous. The younger Naruto fell down to the ground like a sack of shit. "Well this fight if you could call it that was disappointing." The older Naruto called out as he turned his back and headed back to his wife.

Watching all of this unfold Tsunade turned around and stared at Jiraiya. "What the hell was that! What did you teach him on your training trip?"

Jiraiya got on the defensive even though he was just as disappointed in the performance of his godson as Tsunade was. "Hey… you can't un-coach stupidity. All the strategy that I taught him went out the window in that fight."

"Oi bastard!" The younger Naruto screamed getting the attention of his opponent. When the other Naruto turned around to look at where the noise came from, he spotted his counterpart needing the help of a clone in creating the rasengan.

Once it was finally fully complete the younger Naruto charged at his enemy at full speed.

Even with the threat of an A-ranked ninjutsu made by the Yondaime Hokage coming at him did not get Naruto to register on his threat radar. Placing his thumb and index finger into the shape of one of those toy's that kids had which shot water, Naruto did something.

What that something was… none of the shinobi apart from Karin had the slightest clue in what he had just done. Less than half a second later and Naruto screamed out in pain. The rasengan exploded in his hand it started grinding into the skin of Naruto and took first three layers of the epidermis off of his hand.

That was only the damage done by the Rasengan. What the other Naruto had done induced several sharp cuts that went even deeper and breached all of the layers of skin and even managed to sever some of the smaller never endings in the hand which controlled sending touch and heat messages to the brain.

"Ahhhh!" Naruto screamed in pain as his right hand became completely limp and blood started pouring out of it.

"This fight if you could call it that is over and you should really get that hand checked out." As this was said Naruto fell to his knees clutching his forearm. He didn't have any adrenaline pulsating through his veins to help him deal with the damage so he felt the full brunt of it.

The second that she heard that the fight was over, Sakura rushed over to see the damage that was done to her friend's hand. When got there she saw that it was bubbling and hissing with this weird red liquid.

For all she knew, the red liquid was a poison that could affect her friend so Sakura tried to fight what it was doing before she could neutralize the injury. It was too bad that she didn't know that this was trying to fix the injury along side rather than making it worse.

As much as he didn't want to scream out in pain especially in front of his precious Sakura-chan as it would make him look weak Naruto couldn't help it. "Owww! That hurts Sakura-chan!"

"Well that man did something and there's this weird red liquid which isn't blood that's trying to attack your wounds." Sakura said loudly irritated at the fact that Naruto was complaining about her trying to heal him.

She said it loud enough so that everyone could hear and apart from the other Naruto and his wife, Kakashi, Jiraiya and Tsunade looked around awkwardly.

When Naruto heard this, he instantly went silent and could only look at the ground on the opposite side from where Sakura was kneeling. He knew that it wasn't that man's fault. It was the Kyubi trying to heal him.

"Alright Naruto, that's as much as I can do." Sakura said as she wiped a few droplets of sweat from her forehead. After she did that she pulled out a bandage from one of her medical pouches and started wrapping the injury. "Even though for some strange reason you heal really fast Naruto, I want you to keep this on for two days as the skin on the hands are really sensitive because they have heaps of nerve endings."

Even though he didn't know what nerve endings were the blonde haired Uzumaki didn't want to risk taking off the bandages as angering Sakura-chan was a big no-no if you wanted to live.

Meanwhile, with the other Naruto, as he was walking back over to his wife and the others, Naruto locked eyes with his sensei; even if the man who was being designated as sensei didn't know it. His eyes welled up with emotion and tears almost threated to spill over as he looked at his father figure.

"It's good to see you Kakashi-sensei, Jiraiya-sensei." Naruto said addressing the two.

"Since Hime said that you came from the future and you look like a carbon copy of my student, I'm guessing that your name is Naruto as well?" Jiraiya queried.

"Yes you are correct. My wife and I decided that we would go on a holiday after we both retired."

The shock appeared immediately on the faces of the three Jonin ninjas when they heard this. Tsunade was the first to form words. "What! You travelling through time and ending up here was all because you wanted a holiday!?" She couldn't believe it. To think that someone let alone Naruto Uzumaki had the power to travel back in time and he used it for a holiday… well it was truly frightening.

"You said that you retired but you both only look like you are forty years old. I mean isn't that a little bit young to retire at?" Kakashi politely questioned.

"The Uzumaki clan have a Kekkai Genkai which provides a strong life force as well as life longevity. The other thing that our bloodline provides is a youthful appearance which makes us not age in terms of looks between the ages of twenty and thirty five."

"Ah." Kakashi said nodding at that the new information that he received.

"That and the fact that I have being the Hokage for just under 40 years… I think I deserve a reward."

Once again Naruto shocked the three ninjas in attendance. Hearing that Naruto had become the Hokage under the age of twenty was surprising because the previous youngest Hokage ever was Minato at the age of twenty two with Hiruzen trailing closely behind by a few months.

It spoke volumes of the quality of ninja that was Naruto Uzumaki.

Before anyone else could speak, the younger Naruto and Sakura walked over to the group of ninjas. "Oi teme, once my hand heals I'll beat you. That's a promise of a lifetime." Naruto said with a big grin on his face.

Turning around to regard his younger counterpart, the long haired blonde spoke up. "There's no point." When this was said the younger ninja didn't take it well.

"Whaddya mean there's no point?"

"If you haven't already realised from before, I outclass you by so much it would be pointless for a spar. Tell me, what would I gain by sparring with you?"

Naruto, being put on the spot didn't know what to say. He tried looking to Jiraiya or Kakashi for a bit of help but sadly they didn't give him any. Thankfully his friend Sakura spoke up for him or so he thought.

"Sure, you're a lot better than Naruto but you don't have to be an arse about it." Sakura said as her eyes narrowed when she stared at the man in front of her.

Ignoring the girl, the time travelling Naruto continued to stare at his counterpart. "If I was your Hokage I would demote you back down to the academy so that you can have remedial training to make you into a ninja rather than a glorified cartoon character aimed at toddlers."

That was a bold statement to make. Everyone had an intake of breath as they awaited what was to come next.

"Who are you to say that I should go back to the academy you dick head! You don't know how much I had to struggle through to become a ninja let alone remain a ninja."

"Okay, if you have struggled through so much adversity to become a ninja, you would have something other than that headband to show for it. Tell me, what have you accomplished as a shinobi. What achievements do you have that you can be proud of?"

"That's easy teme! I beat Haku and she was really strong and that was only my first mission." Naruto said, confident that he would win this argument.

"Was that _really_ you who won that fight?" The kimono wearing shinobi questioned as he looked at the boy's stomach, right where the seal for the Kyubi lay.

Seeing where the man was looking, Naruto couldn't help look down with him, his only insecurity coming to the surface. All Sakura could do was look on at her teammate with curiosity as she had no idea what the man was referring to.

"Alright then, I survived a fight with Snake Face in the forest of death and managed to survive the fight."

"The only reason that you survived that fight was because Orochimaru was toying you. You were a fly trying to kill an elephant. If Orochimaru actually saw you as a threat to any of his plans, you would not be alive to talk about it."

Both Sakura and Naruto were instantly reminded of their encounter with the Snake Sennin and how the only thing that Orochimaru was concerned with was Sasuke and applying the curse seal to him.

_This guy, he's tough to impress. He won't think anything of me defeating Kiba so I guess I'll skip him and go straight to Neji. _"I defeated Neji who everyone calls a prodigy and a genius."

_Yeah I never expected that to happen _Sakura thought to herself as she remembered the fight and how her respect for her teammate grew from watching it.

"But you had a little bit of a helping hand didn't you? There was a point where you were down and out and something inside of you said no wasn't there."

Once again, the insecurity of Naruto regarding the Kyubi sealed inside of him came to the surface at the mentioning of his fight with Neji. It was true as far as he was concerned as there was no way that he would have won that fight if it wasn't for the Kyubi re-opening his tenketsu points, that fight would have gone a different way.

"What does he mean Naruto? I mean it was all you when you fought Neji, right…" Sakura said as she was struggling to make heads and tails over what the conversation was about.

For the first time in his life Naruto ignored Sakura and tried to think of something to say that would help him out.

"I defeated Gaara and no matter how much you say that I had help with that, Gaara's a really strong shinobi especially when he released Shukaku."

It wasn't either one of the Naruto's who spoke next; it was Sakura. "What are you talking about baka? Of course you had help. Sasuke-kun battled Gaara first and used the chidori twice on him before you came and then you had that giant frog to help you out battle against whatever it was that Gaara did." Sakura said doing what she loved to do which was stating facts and being right.

"He's not talking about that…" The genin muttered but didn't bother expanding on the point. He was too busy coming to the realisation that he relied on the Kyubi far too much. _And what did I do throughout the three years when I was on my training trip? Learn how to use the Kyubi's chakra…_

"You have many things to learn Naruto and the first thing is how to sell yourself." The elder one of the two Naruto's stated which forced the other one out of his internal musings.

_I thought that he was just an arse who was only capable of being a Negative Nancy._

"You don't know how to talk about your good points and if you had said that you learnt a B-ranked kinjutsu from the forbidden scroll of seals in a matter of two hours, then I wouldn't have been able say something."

"So that's how you learnt it…" Sakura said to herself.

"Instead of saying that you defeated Haku, you should say that your first ever mission as a shinobi is an A-ranked mission against one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist Village. That is a much better achievement in the eyes of the ninjas who hand out new missions to you." As he heard this, Naruto couldn't help but nod. He was thankful for the fact that this guy wasn't just a complete wanker and could actually be nice for once.

"Also, you should have said that you won against the Inuzuka clan heir whilst you had a fuinjutsu placed on you which destabilized your chakra control."

"What! I didn't know that." Sakura said with both an annoyed and surprised expression on her face.

"Either did I… Oh yeah, it only went away after Ero-Sennin started tickling my stomach and then jabbed me with his fingers." Naruto said oblivious to the looks that he was getting.

As his wife was staring at Jiraiya with an amused look on her face, the elder Naruto took the time to explain to his younger self just exactly why Tsunade was laughing her head off in the background. "You really don't think before you speak do you?"

"What now!?" the genin said as he was getting agitated. Once more was there a joke on that he thought was at his expense and he knew nothing about it.

After palming himself in the face, the other Naruto spoke up. "You basically called Jiraiya a paedophile."

Standing up for himself, Jiraiya grumbled when he started speaking. "I was checking to make sure that the seal on your body wasn't affecting you, marking down the points where Orochimaru placed it on you and then took the seal off."

"Yeah, Ero-Sennin is not a kiddy tickler like snake face he just peeps on naked women when they're bathing." Naruto said in an offhanded manner which really didn't paint help his sensei from been seen in an unfavourable light.

"You really hate Jiraiya don't you?" the time travelling ninja bluntly called out to which everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Naruto to see what he would say next.

Jiraiya for his part was looking at the scene impassively. He knew that his godson didn't hate him but he wanted to see where this was going before intervening. He could see what the Naruto from the future was trying to do but he didn't want the situation to get out of hand.

Angry at what the person in front of him said about him and his teacher, Naruto was not shy in letting his opinion be heard. "What! How dare you say something like that?"

"What have you done to disprove my statement? You're always saying things like "Ero-Sennin" and "pervert" in a derogatory tone. You complain about how he doesn't teach you super cool jutsus. Most importantly though, you sell out the people close to you for others to laugh just so that you can feel like the cool kid for once."

The second that he said this, Naruto started getting really angry, so much so that his eyes changed from their blue oceanic colour to a red so reminiscent of blood. All of the shinobi including Karin started getting nervous as to where this conversation was going

"That's bullshit. I would never do anything like that and I'm thinking of punching you just for saying that!" Sakura took a step away from Naruto as his voice got lower and had a more guttural sound to it.

All he did in response was raise an eyebrow. "Can you honestly say that you don't get enjoyment from saying something that makes Jiraiya look bad and the people around you at the time laugh? It makes you feel popular doesn't it and considering your time at the academy and all the friends that you had there… it feels good doesn't it"

Naruto's eyes widened as he processed the information he was hearing what was being said. His mouth opened as he tried to think of a response for multiple seconds before he hung his head and closed his mouth.

"Sorry Jiraiya-sensei." Naruto said with his head still hanging as if in a bow.

_If only the brat would be that respectful to me… _Tsunade thought to herself.

Internally he was happy that Naruto was finally going to properly address him but he knew that Naruto's counterpart might have gone a bit too far. "Chin up Naruto, it wasn't as bad as he's making out to be."

"No… He's right. I have been taking you for granted. It's going to stop now." When Naruto looked up with a look of determination on his face, Jiraiya smiled and ruffled the hair of his godson.

As this was going on Sakura had decided to stand up from her friend. "You talk about Naruto being a complete failure of a ninja well what have you done that makes you so special huh? What have you done that gives you the right to criticize Naruto?" Sakura said with growing anger as she continued her tirade.

Everyone went silent. Naruto and Jiraiya stopped their godfather godson bonding moment to stare at what was going on beside them.

Taking step after step which at a civilian pace; the time travelling Naruto walked up to Sakura and stared into her unwavering eyes. "Tell me… little girl, who do you think I am. Look at my face and ask yourself, who do I look like?" the newcomer asked with a distinctly harsher tone of voice that all of the ninjas noticed.

It took a while with her stuttering but in the end she came to the conclusion. "N-N-Naruto."

The moment that Sakura said his name, the younger Naruto stared at the newcomer and it finally dawned on him why he looked so familiar even though he couldn't place it.

"Correct. Now out of anyone here, who do you think has the your Naruto's best interest at heart?" Naruto stated with a forceful look on his face.

"…Umm you?" Sakura said and for the first time in the conversation found herself unsure of the words coming out of her mouth.

Nodding at the pink haired girl's answer, the Uzumaki continued on. "For the purpose of me being here and making it confusing when addressing either him or I" at this point Naruto pointed at his younger counterpart "let's call me Mirai."

As this was going on, the younger Naruto took things in a new light and started to stare Karin. Looking at her in a different way Naruto realised that she was actually really pretty, a blush appeared on his face before he realised what he was doing and quickly turned away.

Unfortunately for him she had seen what he had done and lightly giggled to herself.

"I told you before that there was a divergent point and that I didn't directly go back in time right…?" Mirai questioned to the nod of Sakura.

"The point where it all changed was a month into becoming a genin. I realised that I was getting nowhere and it seemed as if the title of Hokage was getting further and further away from me." As Mirai started his story, every one of the ninjas gave their full attention to him including his wife who lived the story alongside him.

"Do you know what I did? I took action! I went to the Konoha general library and started reading up on how to be a better shinobi because I knew that I needed it. Waiting for Kakashi to teach me something simply wasn't good enough. I needed to see results to know that becoming a ninja was worth all the effort that I had previously put in.

"My team's first mission was to the land of grass as Kakashi had to finalize a trade agreement between the two villages." Before Mirai could continue on any further, Naruto and Sakura both interrupted him.

"What! How come we never got to go to Kusagakure Kakashi-sensei?"

"Oh yeah, I remember that mission. That was a while ago huh." Kakashi said to himself before he looked at the faces of his two students. "International relations missions are very delicate the wrong thing to anyone could lead to a failure of the deal going through."

_So basically, he told us that he didn't think that we would be able to keep our mouths shut._

Moving on so they didn't get stuck; Mirai spoke up. "During the chunin exams I fought and defeated Tenten, Shikamaru and Neji and got my promotion to chunin."

"Awww man, you got promoted to chunin on your first try?" Naruto said in disappointment more over himself as he wished he got a promotion on his first try.

"One month later I was on a training trip with Jiraiya-sensei which lasted for six months." Before Mirai could go on further, Naruto stopped him.

"Oi what happened with you and Sasuke-teme? I bet he beat you didn't he." Naruto probed as he caught on to Mirai leaving out that bit of information.

Irritated, Mirai replied. "That's not what happened, I just left it out because I knew you and Sakura would have a hissy fit and complain about what I did."

"What? We're seasoned ninjas! We don't have tantrums." Sakura said with what she thought was authority lacing her voice.

"Very well then. I did what you were unwilling to do Naruto. I made the hard choice which every Hokage would have made."

"What's that?" Naruto questioned with his voice becoming a bit harsher. He had a fair idea of where this was going although he didn't want to hear it.

"The needs of the many outweigh those of the few or the one."

It was silent for a while before Sakura spoke up. "How could you kill Sasuke-kun!?" The pink haired girl questioned with tears running down her face.

"Tell me… little girl, how do you think that the last user of one of Konoha's founding bloodlines leaves the village to Konoha's greatest ever traitor is a good thing?"

Sakura struggled to think of a rebuttal. "It's not okay… but Sasuke-kun was under the influence of the cursed seal and that made him leave the village."

"Are you really in a position where you have the knowledge to comment on that? Do you actually know enough about the curse seal to say that you are stating facts and not guessing?" Mirai questioned with an intense look on his face.

"Well Sasuke-kun got much more agitated from the moment that he got the seal applied to him.

"If that's the best argument that you can come up with even though you are a medical ninja, it is clear to me that you don't know enough to make statements on the issue and are just guessing.

Had you studied it, you would know that the anger and rage that it produces draws from the feelings inside the individual. Despite what you like to think, you really don't know much at all about Sasuke apart from the fact that he is a kid with a tragic past, has lots of money and looks good." _That might have been a little harsh but she needs to hear it._

"How dare you say that? You don't have any right to say that. You're really getting on my nerves."

"I'll take that back if you can tell me two hobbies of the man that you supposedly love." Mirai said with a look on his face that clearly stated that he didn't believe that she could do this.

Eager to prove him wrong, Sakura began speaking. "That's easy, Sasuke-kun two hobbies are training and … umm…" The pink haired girl didn't think this through. She started off so confidently but trailed off quickly as she realised that she didn't know what Sasuke's other hobby was.

"Wow and you said that love Sasuke and yet you hardly know anything about him. That's kind of sad." Mirai stated in a patronizing tone of voice.

"Shut up!" Sakura called out as she unleashed a chakra powered punch right at the face of Mirai.

Given the short distance between one another and the suddenness of the incoming attack, Mirai didn't have much time at all to dodge the incoming attack. Luckily for the blonde haired ninja he sidestepped the punch.

Unlike his younger counterpart Mirai wasn't willing to let this slide. He wouldn't simply let the girl hit him and vent her frustrations out. Sliding his right foot to where Sakura's right ankle and flicked it up. In conjunction to this, Mirai placed his hand on the back of the head of Sakura and pushed her down to the ground.

With her feet rising as her head was falling down so that the pink haired girl was beyond a horizontal angle when she hit the ground face first. An audible crack followed and almost immediately afterward Sakura cried out in pain.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Naruto screamed as he didn't want to see Sakura-chan ever get hurt.

"Did you just see her try and punch me? All I did was counter her attack." Mirai stated with obvious disinterest in the conversation.

"But you just hit a girl, that's not right." Naruto stated with a frown on his face, judging his older counterpart.

"And sexism is okay then?"

"What? I don't hate on women, I would never do that."

"No you're not, you're however being sexist about men saying that women should be allowed to punch men and get away with it. What you need to learn is that you never put women on a pedestal. If you treat them better than you treat yourself, they will think that they are better than you and you are not worth their time."


End file.
